German Patent Application No. DE 100 07 422 describes a method for monitoring an acceleration sensor for a vehicle occupant protection system in which the sensor device is supplied with a test signal and the test output signal is compared with a target test output signal. In addition, the dynamic characteristic of the test output signal is examined.